


When it Rains

by agdhani



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	When it Rains

When it rains, he thinks of Thorin.

Particularly when the land was parched, like chapped skin beneath a harsh wind, and the droplets fell gently to quench its thirst.

It reminds him of bitter tears, slipping down cheeks paled with fear, kissing the dwarf king’s weather-worn face as he gave up his life clutching to Bilbo’s trembling hand. Tears that, unlike the rain, could not restore life despite his wishes.

He doesn’t want to remember that moment. He wants to remember happier times, Thorin’s laughter, Thorin’s smile.

But one couldn’t stop the rain.

And Bilbo does not want to forget.


End file.
